


The Devil Is A Liar

by RigorMorton



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Monsters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: What's supposed to be a quiet Saturday night, soon becomes a nightmare when you find yourself at your local convenient store at the wrong time.It starts as a robbery and quickly turns into a horror movie when one of the patrons turns into a literal monster, and slaughters the would be robber.You escape with your life, but what you don't know is, the creature has taken a liking to you, and sends his host to pursue you on its behalf.Excerpt: Long pink tongue falls from its jagged mouth, slithering toward you like a snake. It's hypnotic. You almost forget how terrified you are for a moment, until wet, sticky warmth flickers across the side of your cheek.





	The Devil Is A Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the convenient store scene at the end of the second Venom trailer.

'You just had to have that fucking candy bar, huh?' You think to yourself, as your trembling hand squeezes tighter around your mouth. 'Just couldn't wait till tomorrow, and now your dumbass is gonna die.'

Tonight was supposed to be a quiet Saturday night, alone in your apartment with movies and junk food. One chocolate craving later, and you're hiding from some monster like creature in the candy aisle of a convenient store.

Your sweaty palms cling tightly to the cold, metal shelf rack, watching the creature talk to the seemingly terrified man that had tried to rob the place just moments ago.

 

You can't make out everything being said, but by the look on the man's face, it can't be good. He's trembling and bending his knees as if to further himself away from the creature as much as he can.

You're trying so hard to be quiet, hoping the man inside this subcreature, has forgotten you were here. 

The two of you had made eye contact when he first walked into the store. He was really good looking. Dirty blonde. Tough and rugged. Scruffy. You couldn't help but stare. He noticed and flashed a shy smile right before that asshole pulled the gun on Misses Chen. 

Guess he's regretting that decision about now.

So far you're doing a fairly good job of quietly watching from afar. Sure you're about to piss yourself, but at least that wouldn't make any noise.

You swallow thickly, eying the monster intently. It seems solely fixated on the robber. Hopefully it stays that way.

The creature's mouth opens wide, hissing at the trembling man before him. You know you should look away, but you can't. Your eyes widen and your grip grows tighter around the side of the shelf until your palm aches, and then…..

In the blink of an eye, that huge mouth and all those gangly teeth come down around the man's head, sinking deep into his neck, ripping his head off in one fell swoop.

It makes a chomping noise, just like in the movies. 

You shriek in terror as blood gushes out from his severed neck and the headless body stumbles to the ground with a loud smack.

So much for staying quiet.

The sound of flesh squishing and bone cracking as the monster chews its kill makes you sick.

You fall down on your hands and knees retching till the sour, bitter vomit spews out of your mouth and splatters to the floor.

 

Sure enough your screams and retches attract the creature's attention. He turns his big, shiny head toward you - blank white eyes like melted plastic staring back at you, and his arm turns to liquid, stretching out to you almost like he's shooting a spiderweb. 

You scream as it wraps around your ankle and drags you across the cold, grimy floor. 

It quickly swoops you up into the air, dangling you upside down for a moment, examining you like a predator before eating its prey.

You're a sobbing mess. Sniveling and squirming under its grip.

It flips you right side up like a rag doll, and wraps its slimey, clawed hand around your neck.

Long pink tongue falls from its jagged mouth, slithering toward you like a snake. It's hypnotic. You almost forget how terrified you are for a moment, until wet, sticky warmth flickers across the side of your cheek.

You tremble in his arms as the smell of imminent death envelopes you. This is it. It's over. This is how you die. Having your head bit off by some parasitic demon in a convenience store.

Your eyes squeeze shut, accepting your fate. You can't handle watching those teeth devour you. Seeing that jaw unhinge as they embrace your neck.

You squeeze the creature's blubbery arms tightly, clinging to any sort of comfort you can find, even if it's from death itself. But nothing comes….

It's been at least ten seconds and your head is still intact. 

A pleased grumble rattles in its throat, forcing you to open your eyes.

The tongue pushes off your cheekbone and recoils back into the creature's mouth. Big, wet teeth glimmer through its now smiling lips, as he tilts his head to study you.

It gazes down at your chest that's sweaty and heaving from terror - barely covered by the thin white tank top you now regret wearing, and a quick flash of pink swipes along its upper lip.

The monster's hand releases your throat letting you fall to the cold, hard tile with a thud.

You let out a strangled groan, pulling yourself up on your elbows, just in time to see the creature appear to melt. Black shiny skin retracts like liquid silk, slowly revealing the rugged, scruffy man inside, until it's gone like theif in the night. Like it was never there. If it weren't for the carnage around you as proof, you'd think that it wasn't. 

The man swallows thickly, looking down at you and the lifeless body by your side.

"I'm sorry." He puts a hand out for you to grab. "It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." 

You scramble up to your feet as quick as you can - your boots squeaking obnoxiously across the floor. You immediately turn around and take off running as fast as your feet will take you, not bothering to look back.

Your stomach rises into your chest. You're not out of the woods yet.

Just out of the store, and running along the sides of the road, in a matter of seconds and your heart is thumping so loudly it feels like it'll burst out of your chest any second.

You run and run, pushing through what seems to be a sea of people on the sidewalk till you can barely breathe and your sides are aching.

You finally collapse to the ground, down on your knees, heaving and holding your sides, as people stop to stare and circle around you. 

Their voices are distorted and so is your vision. Your fingertips tingle as hard concrete collides with your face and then darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned this. I wanted it out by the 7th of October, but got really busy. Working on it this weekend of 10/19/18. Hang in there.


End file.
